Compassion
by pollypocket911
Summary: A Jonas Brothers Fic. Compassion. It's what separates the good guys from the bad. But when you're a member of J.O.N.A.S, should you put your family above the mission?


**Hey all! I know I'm suppose to be writing Inseparable, but I got this idea in my head last night and I HAD to write it down! Don't worry, I'll be back to finishing up the chapter in Inseparable tonight. This is a J.O.N.A.S story, my first attempt at one anyway :) I hope it turned out okay!**

**Let me know what you think! Believe it or not, your opinion matters to me! DART TEE DART! (yeah.. ignore that last sentence…)**

**Try to enjoy!**

Nick Jonas came into consciousness wondering if the past few days had been a dream, but the cold metal around his wrists holding him to the wall told him otherwise. He and his brothers had been on a simple recon mission, mapping out the territory behind enemy lines to bring back to base. Yurik Henson, a well-known drug lord and weapons manufacturer, had been quietly expanding his trading regime and empire. His weapons had been responsible for countless massacres and drug deals throughout the Middle East. Word had reached J.O.N.A.S of possible out posts being established in Mexico. They knew it wouldn't be long before Henson would attempt to make the jump into the United States. Nick and his older brothers, Joe and Kevin, had been sent to scout out the possible location of the enemy base… they found it.

Nick could feel the course stone of the cell wall bite into his flesh of his exposed back, and a small moan of pain escaped his lips when he became aware of the dull pounding in his skull. He shuttered slightly from the cold of the cell and the pain that he was in. Nick knew that at least seven of his twenty-four ribs were broken, and his head throbbed painfully due to the repeated unfriendly blows with the butt of a rife. He was completely surrounded by darkness, but he could sense that he wasn't alone. "Joe?" he croaked out, his throat was dry and a metallic taste plagued his mouth, "You didn't leave me did you?"

"And miss this awesome vacation we're having? Not a chance." Joe groaned sarcastically from somewhere in the small cell, and Nick couldn't help but smile. Leave it to Joe to make a joke in the middle of a life and death situation.

"How's the arm?" asked Nick, stretching his legs out in front of him to help stimulate the return of circulation, he must have been out for a few hours.

"Oh you know, still broken." Said Joe causally, but Nick did not miss the hint of pain laced in his brother's voice.

Nick snorted, "Well bro, it probably wouldn't be broken if you hadn't made that nasty comment about sleeping with that guys sister."

"How was I supposed to know he had no sense of humor?" Nick rolled his eyes, even though he knew Joe couldn't see him. "And I know you're doing the eye roll thing now fro bro. Stop it." Nick laughed, but immediately let out a gasp of pain as the action jarred his ribs painfully. "Nick? Talk to me, you okay?"

"Yeah," Nick huffed out, "nothing I can't handle."

"Just hold on a bit longer Nick, Kevin will be here soon. Then everything's going to be okay." Joe assured his brother.

"Yeah, I know." But even as he said these words Nick was beginning to lose hope. It had been days since they had been brought down here and tortured mercilessly for information they would not, and could not give up. With all the J.O.N.A.S training they had been through, one thing rang out clearly in their minds: Never talk. Joe and Nick would die before they revealed any information to the enemy... Nick just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Blinding light suddenly filled the small prison followed by the loud bang of a heavy metal door. The brothers closed their eyes painfully against the harshness of the offending light. Nick felt the toe of a boot connect with his side, and he grunted against the pain, refusing to cry out. "On your feet." Nick just glared up at the burly, unwashed man as he slowly made to stand up. Apparently it wasn't fast enough, because a second later he felt the man grab him roughly by his curls and pull him to his feet before pressing him against the wall. 'I SAID ON YOUR FEET!" The man yelled deafeningly in his ear, causing Nick to wince slightly.

"Hey that's enough! It's not like he can spring up whenever he wants! Haven't you morons ever heard of a thing called gravity?" yelled Joe, followed by muffled a punching sound and a grunt from him. "Apparently not." Joe mumbled earning him another punch to the gut.

"Joe stop!" Nick warned. He could tell Joe couldn't take much more, because even though Joe's voice still had its sarcastic flare, he was deathly pale and barely able to stand without the support of the wall. It was clear that Joe was a bit worst off than himself, mostly due to the never ending stream of verbal abuse coming from his mouth. Joe's shirt had been ripped from his body upon arrival as well, and the exposed skin was pretty much a singular mass of bruises and blood. Nick had too keep the attention of the enemy on him if Joe wanted to make it out of here alive. "Besides," Nick continued, "I'm sure it's not their fault they didn't make it past the third grade, teachers can only put up with lost causes for so lo-" he was cut off by a punch in the face.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen please try and calm yourselves. There is no need to get nasty." Came a silky, deep voice from the entrance and the brothers could detect a hint of a Russian accent mixed with the English. Both Joe and Nick stained their necks to see who the voice belonged to. A balding man of medium height and weight in an expensive Italian suit entered the dirty room, carrying with him a small briefcase. Silver streaks could be seen in the man's thinning black hair, and a pair of cruel, piercing gray eyes peered out from underneath thick black eyebrows. He smiled at the boys, and Nick let out and involuntary shutter when he did so. "Forgive me, I seem to have forgotten my manners. My name is Yurik Henson." He paused to do a small bow before walking casually over to them. "And you are the famous Jonas Brothers? No?" He grabbed a hold of Nick's chin so that he could turn his head from side to side, as if inspecting him, "Hmmm," Henson's tone was one of puzzlement and Nick tried to shake is head free from Henson's grasp, but he held strong, " Nicholas Jerry Jonas, Age 15, third youngest of four. The brains of the family. From what I read in your file, the amount of achievements you all have reached… you are younger than I expected."

"Well you're uglier than we expected."

Joe's harsh voice cut through the air, and Nick closed his eyes at his brother's words. _Joe are you capable of EVER keeping your mouth shut? _He thought as Henson released his grip, throwing Nick's head back into the wall he was pined to and advancing slowly on Joe.

"But I personally won't hold that against you, I mean fifty percent of the reason you're ugly is your mother's fault right?" Henson smiled slightly before roughly backhanding Joe, reopening a cut in his lip.

"And you must be Joseph Adam Jonas. Age 18, second oldest of four." Henson grabbed a hold of Joes broken arm, causing Joe to let out an involuntary cry of pain, "The tough guy of the group with a mouth that won't stop running. Your reputation proceeds you no?"

"Bastard! Let him go!" cried Nick, but he was silenced by yet another punch to the gut.

Henson gave Joe's arm one more sharp twist before releasing it. Joe couldn't respond as he shook his head, trying to clear the stars that had formed there and trying to catch his breath. Henson chuckled cruelly, "I know what you are thinking," Henson made his way over to the brief case he had set on a chair and opened, revealing a collection of colorful vials and a small dagger, "how unfair it is that I know so much about you when you know so little of me. Allow me to share with you one of my many hobbies." He selected a small green vial and pulled out the dagger. He held up the bottle, so that it glistened sharply in the light. "Do you know what this is?"

" The KY jelly you and your boyfriend use before screwing each other?" Joe offered and Nick sent an annoyed look at his older brother.

"No." said Henson, ignoring Joe's comment "It's actually a bottle of undiluted _Dendrobates auratus_ venom; Poison Arrow Frog venom. Beautiful creatures. Most commonly found in Central and South America, from Nicaragua and Costa Rica to southeastern Brazil and Bolivia.Very lethal… and extremelypainful." Nick's blood ran cold at the last word. Henson walked casually over to Joe, swinging the dagger between his finger tips as he spoke, "I'm rather a contesuer of poisons you might say. It is fascinating to see what effect the different venom's have on the human body." Without warning, Henson made a slash along Joe's abdomen and Joe in hailed painfully at the contact of the dagger. Nick made to run to his brother, but was stopped by the chains on his wrists. "Hold them both." At Henson's words, Joe and Nick were both restrained, so that Joe was immobile and Nick was forced to watch the scene before him. "Nicholas." Nick cringed at the mention of his name, "The tasks falls to you to tell me what I need to know."

Nick looked from Joe, to the bottle of venom, to the insane look in Henson's gray eyes with utter horror. "Nick! You can't you say anything! You know you-" Joe was cut off with a loud smack.

"You must Nicholas, or do you want to see your brother suffer?" asked Henson smoothly, unscrewing the bottle of venom and applying a small amount to his fingertips. Unshed tears filled Nicks eyes as he looked at Joe who mouthed, "It's going to be fine." But would it? With that, Nick shook his head as firmly as he could, indicating that he wouldn't talk.

Henson let out a sigh, almost as if he were bored, "Alright," he brought his finger tips up to eye level so he could inspect them, "It is interesting that the venom as no effect while it is merely on the epidermal layer of skin. But apply it below the flesh," he stuck his contaminated fingers into Joe's open wound, "and you get this." The results were instantaneous. A horrible, piercing scream of agony came from Joe, his body withering in pain. Nick let out a sob of sorrow as he tried desperately to reach his brother. He wanted to comfort him, to let him know that it would be alright, even though he knew it wouldn't. Henson made a fresh cut with the dagger on Joe's unbroken arm, applying more venom. Joe's shrieks of agony became even louder.

"Please!" Nick cried out over his brother's painful screams, "Stop it!" Nick noticed that his face was damp, and he realized for the first time that he was crying.

"Only you can do that Nicholas. I have the antidote," Henson made another gash, this time over Joe's chest, "I'll give it to him if you promise to talk." Joe's cries were growing quieter by the second, and Nick knew it was because the poison was causing joe's throat to swell, cutting off his air supply.

"I can't do it!" Nick sobbed.

"Then your brother dies." Said Henson simply as he place more venom in joe's open wound; he was sputtering for breath now, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

After a few more minutes, Joe was visibly growing weaker and weaker by the second, gasping for breath. Henson made to make another cut but Nick's voice stopped him, "WAIT!" Henson paused and looked at the younger Jonas, "I'll talk, please just…just stop…" Nick hung his head in defeat, and Henson smiled cockily.

"Finally, he breaks." Henson stepped over towards Nick, and grabbed his face so that they were looking into each others eyes. "I knew it was only a matter of time… I could sense that you were the weakest link-" A loud BANG echoed through the room and Henson's smile fell immediately, replaced with a look of mild surprise and confusion. He looked down, unbuttoning the coat of his suede Italian suite so that he could see his white button down shirt… a large patch of blood was forming over his abdomen. "Huh… it seems I have underestimated you… and your.. your..." But Henson fell to the ground before he could finish. Nanoseconds later, the room was filled with shouts and gun fire. Nick was finally released from the man's crushing grip and he fell to the ground, bring his arms over his head for protection. After a few minutes the noise ceases, but Nick remained where he was, too scared to see what had happened. He let out a small cry when he felt someone touch his shoulder, and he attempted to curl into a tighter ball.

"Shh it's okay. Nick it's Kevin!" came the gentle voice of his brother. Nick looked up cautiously, praying that it wasn't another one of Henson's tricks. But as Nick stared into the warm, kind eyes of his older brother, he felt a rush of joy and he reached up to pull him into a tight hug. Fresh tears escaped his eyes as he heard Kevin speak to the other members of the rescue team with authority.

"We need a Med team in here now, and call a clean up squad to get rid of this mess."

"Kevin I can't believe you came!" Nick sobbed out and Kevin held on to his little brother tighter. "Joe always knew… oh my God Joe!" Kevin immediately released his grip and turned to face his little brother. Joe was slumped against the rough stone wall, his body convulsing slightly and thin layer of foam was issuing from his mouth. He rushed to his brother's side, but Nick couldn't follow, seeing how he was still chained to the wall. "SOMEONE GET THESE THINGS OFF ME!" he pulled furiously at his restraints. One of the members of the team was there in seconds, attempting to pick the lock. All Nick could do was look on as he watched Kevin try to assess the damage done to Joe.

"Joe? Can you hear me?" Kevin patted Joe's cheek lightly and moved to open his eyelids. He gasped when he saw that Joe's eyes had completely rolled into the back of his head. "Shit." Kevin removed a small brown satchel from around his waist. He opened it, revealing a few vial containing some clear liquids. "Nick, which one did he use?" Nick was finally free of the chains and he scrambled over on his hands and knees to his brothers.

"What?" asked Nick, clearly confused.

"THE POISON NICK! Which ONE did he use?" he grabbed a hold of Nick's shoulders and shook him desperately as he spoke.

"Oh uh… it was.." Nick closed his eyes as he tried to remember, "Poison Arrow Frog Venom I think."

"I need you to be sure Nick," said Kevin as he rummaged through his satchel and selected one of the clear vials, "dad did his research on this guy. He knew that he would use poisons to torture you. He also said the wrong antidote could kill him."

Nick's breath hitched in his chest, "I-I'm sure."

Kevin nodded and held his dying brothers head in his hands and opened his mouth, pouring a bit of the liquid into Joe's mouth. He then proceeded to pour the remainder of the liquid onto Joe's open wounds. All the brothers could do was wait. Joe became very still for a moment, deathly still, and Nick could see Kevin's face become a mass of emotion. "NO!" Kevin cried out, and began to preform CPR on his brother.

"Where the HELL is the med team?" Nick yelled in frustration at the nearest agent. The agent just nodded stiffly and began to talk into an intercom on his wrist. "Joe, please… come on… you said everything was going to be okay when Kevin got here. He's here… NOW WAKE UP!" Several more minutes of CPR yielded no results, and Nick made to put a gentle hand on Kevin's shoulder, "Kevin," Nick said quietly but Kevin cut him off.

"No. He's not gone. I can still save him." Kevin renewed his efforts of CPR.

"Kevin, just stop. Please… just stop."

Kevin cried out in frustration and collapsed onto his younger brother, a few tears escaping his eyes. "Joe… please wake up… we need you." As if on cue, Joe inhaled deeply and began to cough and sputter loudly. Nick let out a sigh of relief and pushed Joe on his side so that he wouldn't choke on the bile he was spitting up. "Oh thank God!" Kevin pulled Joe into an awkward hug.

"Joe, if you EVER do that again, I'm going to destroy you." Said Nick in relief and joining the hug. They all pulled away and Joe directed a blearily gaze at Kevin.

"What," Joe wheezed, "TOOK you so long!" Though Joe's tone was harsh, Kevin and Nick knew his brother was only joking.

"Oh that was my fault. Payless Shoes was having a sale. Sorry." Said Kevin bluntly, causing both Joe and Nick to smile.

"Oh okay I understand… I forgive you then" said Joe weakly as the med team finally made an appearance and began to tend to the brothers injuries.

It was decided that Joe needed to be flown out first, and that they would be back for Nick, seeing as they could only take one patient at a time. Several agents were mulling around the cell, cleaning up the mess they had made while Kevin began to set and bandage Nick's broken ribs and other injuries on a table just outside the chamber. "You're quiet." Commented kevin as he placed a bandage on a cut above Nick's right eye.

"Hmm?" mumbled Nick, coming out of a trance he didn't know he was in.

Kevin chuckled softly, "I said you're quiet, what's on your mind?"

Nick looked down at his shoes, "I… almost broke." Kevin looked at his younger brother in confusion, "I almost told them everything they wanted to know… the things they were doing to Joe… I just…" he trailed off.

Kevin pulled Nick into a gentle hug, "It's fine bro."

"No it's not! Kevin, I had a moment of weakness! What if-"

"NEVER mistake compassion for weakness Nick. Don't you EVER do it!" Nick was slightly startled by the intensity in Kevin's voice, "Compassion is the one thing the separates us from them. I would have done the exact same thing."

"You would?"

"Yeah. Family comes first. You guys are my everything. You were so incredibly brave here Nick, don't say anything to the contrary, don't even THINK it."

Nick sniffed slightly, "Yeah, okay." Kevin gave Nick's shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"So what do you say? Ready to get out of here?"

Nick chuckled slightly, "Thought you'd never ask." Both brothers smiled, and Kevin placed Nick's arm around his shoulder so that he could help his brother walk. "You know, Joe's going to be pissed when he finds out he's going to have to stay in the hospital for a while."

"Yeah, like majorly pissed." Kevin laughed with agreement.

"We should probably stop and get him some pinkberry, you know, so he doesn't starve on that hospital food." Suggested Nick.

"An excellent idea fro bro." Nodded Kevin as the pair exited the facility. The sun was getting ready to peak over the hills, indicating dawn was not far behind. Nick breathed in the fresh air as best he could without jarring his broken ribs. A new day was upon him, and knowing that his family was safe made the air all the sweeter.

**Thanks for reading! You are one epic mo' fo' for making it this far! :) Now review!**


End file.
